Geass Gamble
by soitendsandbegins
Summary: Suzaku finally realizes he's in love with Lelouch a year after Lelouch's death. A world of peace with Lelouch is possible but he'll have to gamble on the power of geass to accomplish this. Can he change the fate of Lelouch before Zero's Requiem occurs for the second time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** There will be characters from the OVA appearing as well once I fugue out how to smoothly transition them in after seeing how the OVA will end.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Lelouch was dead, Suzaku had placed the blade in his chest himself. Zero Requiem had been successfully carried out. Suzaku should be happy his dreams of peace were slowly coming together, the world was beginning to settle. It actually wasn't a bad world where even Schneizel was under his control, thanks to the power of Lelouch's geass. But of course, his playtime with Schneizel had become boring and tedious as well. The world was peaceful, rebuilding what it had broken down, things were beginning to change for the better.

But even then…his heart ached.

"I had wondered why you called me here," C.C. said. He had spent a great amount of time trying to find her and now here she was, the woman who gave the gift of geass.

"Lelouch is dead and the world is finally able to grasp the concept of peace but…" Suzaku took off his mask, there was no point in hiding when it was just the two of them. He had let his brown hair become long, only occasionally cutting it as not to peek out from the mask.

"You finally realized it then? Your feelings, a bit late, aren't we?" C.C. teased. She was right, it took maybe a year after Lelouch's death when he realized that deep inside, he had loved Lelouch. He was indeed a jerk sometimes and he could be a sadist but Suzaku loved him all the same. He had racked his brain for ways that this end was not necessary, how to end the world of war and of geass. After pouring months of time into it, he had finally come out with a plan so that even Lelouch could remain alive but he needed that power. The forbidden power of geass.

"You realize that I don't know if the geass given to you will be able to give you the power you seek correct?" C.C. asked.

"It doesn't matter. I've thought about it for a long time now, obsessed over it. There is a world of peace possible and Lelouch will be apart of it," Suzaku stated.

"And how do you suppose to achieve that? Lelouch was very set in his ideals, what can you do to change his mind? Not to mention geass only affects the mind, there is no bringing back a dead body."

"There are many ways to ensnare a person, Lelouch is no different. Besides, I've done some research of my own and the powers of geass can go further than you think."

"I see, well then, do your best." C.C.'s forehead began to glow a geass like scar and she extended her hand, waiting for Suzaku to take it. The moment had passed just as quickly as it came, a slight pain erupted in his right eye and he felt it, the power of geass. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

Suzaku stared at his reflection in the mirror. He glanced out the window of Ashford Academy. He put a hand to his eye, the vision in it had become slightly blurred, occasionally losing all sight every once in awhile. He quickly got dressed and headed out. His first stop was the student council, he opened the door, his heart beating in his chest.

"Hi Suzaku, what's up?" Milly asked with a smile. He suddenly felt relief, he looked around the room, only Milly and Shirley were here.

"I was looking for Lelouch, do you know where he might be?" he asked.

"I think he was avoiding Villetta again," Shirley answered.

"Thanks." Suzaku checked the date, that means he wasn't to late. Euphemia was still dead, but he couldn't change that now. He could only save Lelouch,there was still time. If Nunnally was the viceroy of area 11 that meant that Lelouch was fully aware of his identity as Zero but would feign innocence until he had worked out his plan. Suzaku found two figures walking out from the school, one belonging to Rolo and the other, Lelouch.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at Lelouch's face, smiling at Rolo. If he took the stairs it would take to long, so he opted for the window. The students who were already in the hallway looked at him shocked as he jumped out. Because of the commotion Lelouch turned his head to see Suzaku, who has coming at him at full force. From his fake memories they were still friends so he had to act like it, despite how much he hated him.

"You look like you're in a hur…" he began, but was interrupted when Suzaku had gotten so close to him that he felt his personal space being violated.

"Lelouch," Suzaku panted.

"Um, yes?"

"Sorry Rolo, I'm borrowing him for a bit. Come with me." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arm and ran to an area that was completely devoid of cameras. Because Lelouch was never good at physical sports they never though to set camera's around the outer areas of the track and field area. In his excitement he accidentally slammed Lelouch into a tree, knocking the breath out of him.

"Suzaku, what's the matter?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku wasn't listening anymore, Lelouch was here, right in front of him, his gamble with geass had worked. He placed his head on Lelouch's chest, listening to his heart pick up speed with surprise. He was real, right in front of him, Lelouch was alive. His hands gently touched Lelouch's cheeks and he stared at him, watching as Lelouch slightly blushed.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said. His thumb running across his lips. He didn't wait for a response, his lips connected with Lelouch's. They were so incredibly soft but also a little hard, but so inviting. Lelouch gasped in surprise and Suzaku used that moment to slip his tongue inside, exploring the cavern of Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch was so incredibly warm, everything about him radiated heat. His hands moved on their own, pulling the confused Brittanian closer to him as they kissed. A moan escaped from Lelouch and Suzaku separated from him, only to cover his face in gentler kisses and touches. He pulled down the right side of Lelouch's collar and began sucking on the tender skin of his neck.

"Suzaku, wait…st-stop it, that…ah," Lelouch's pleas only came out in gasps and stifled moans, making Suzaku want to continue. He pulled Lelouch closer to him, seeing that the stimulation was making his knees weak. He kissed Lelouch again, deepening the kiss and sucking on his tongue. Lelouch lost all sense of balance and dropped to the ground, Suzaku on top of him.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain how happy I was to see you," Suzaku apologized. He looked down at Lelouch, his face was red and his new kiss mark was shining like a beacon.

"W-What nonsense…didn't you see me yesterday? Get off!" Lelouch protested. Suzaku smiled, there it was, the old Lelouch not tricked by the Brittanian Emperor's geass. Suzaku had to refrain himself from kissing him again. He licked his lips and stared at Lelouch, taking hold of the hands that tried to push him off and pinning the tiny wrists above him.

"Fighting me off by yourself might be a little to much for you, Lelouch. Or would you rather I call you Zero?" Suzaku questioned. The faint look of recognition in Lelouch's eyes quickly turned to hatred. "I'm sure Nunnally would be quite surprised to see her older brother in such a state."

The insult had done it's job. Lelouch glared at Suzaku, even making him go so far as spitting in his face. Suzaku simply wiped the saliva away and grinned down at Lelouch. His whole body shaking with rage and hate, even angry he was jaw droppingly beautiful.

"You…" Lelouch said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, hush and listen." With his free hand Suzaku began to undo the button's of Lelouch's uniform, rage turning to shock on the pinned boy's face. His hand worked as quickly as he could until Lelouch laid bare chested in front of him. His body was skinny but there was a certain allure to it.

"I know all about it Lelouch, how you've regained your memories, despite our best efforts." His hand roamed across Lelouch's chest, caressing his ribs until flicking slightly across his nipples. The touch was unexpected, making Lelouch squirm and bite his lip.

"I even know that Rolo is helping you as well. I know all about it, I even know what your plan of action is. Planning to attack the Chinese Federation, what a naughty boy." Suzaku's hands pinched Lelouch's right nipple, making the blacked haired boy shudder. Suzaku did it again, a little gentler as he twisted it, soliciting a moan from his lips.

"You're utterly entrancing Lelouch. Your words are like a spider web, ensnaring those to follow you into battle, to whatever end. But Lelouch, there are some ends that others don't desire. Which is why I've decided to help you." Suzaku tilted his head down, licking and sucking on Lelouch's nipple while the Brittanian kicked and squirmed. Without the use of his hands, his moans couldn't be stifled. Those moans were music to Suzaku's ears, sounds he had wanted to hear Lelouch make for quite some time. There was a better way, they could plan it together, there didn't need to be such sacrifice. He released Lelouch's nipple with a pop, licking his lips.

"However, I can't go and do such things for free. I want you to come to my room tonight. And we'll talk about it properly, don't go attacking China just yet. If you do, then I'll have to deliver you to your father again. Do you understand?" Lelouch's face was red, full of nothing but embarrassment and arousal. He pinched Lelouch's nipple harshly when he didn't answer in time, making him shoot his head back and cry out.

"Yes, y-yes, I understand. Please, please, stop it!" Lelouch panted. Suzaku let go of Lelouch's wrists and his mouth was on his again, his full weight keeping him firmly attached to the ground. As he kissed and licked Lelouch he began to fix the boy's shirt, fastening the buttons and fixing his uniform. Once Lelouch was dressed he got up, looking at the effects of what he had done. The hatred was still there but it was muddled by pleasure, shock, and a range of other emotions. Lelouch's face was still red, cheeks full of embarrassment. Suzaku stood to his feet and fixed his shirt collar, extending a hand for Lelouch to grab onto for help. His hand was batted away as Lelouch began to walk back toward the school.

"Don't forget." Lelouch only answered by looking back and proceeding forward.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Depending on the number of reviews I get, depends on whether I continue onward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Light sexy times straight ahead! I got a review saying that things were moving fast from Lelouch's perspective but we've got to think about Suzaku, who already feels like he's already out of time, so he's moving fast. The quickness is a strategy, because if anything it confuses Lelouch, which buys him more time. Anyway, I was so happy with the reviews I recieved that I made up another chapter rather quickly. Keep reviewing, it motivates me to keep on going.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lelouch hadn't told Rolo anything. It was best to keep him in the dark until it was absolutely necessary. Rolo was easily manipulated, but at times he could prove to be unpredictable, which was a problem for him. He told Rolo that he was going to sneak out and to cover for him. When Rolo asked why, Lelouch told him not to worry by ruffling his hair. A little kindness went a long way with Rolo.

Suzaku's room was unlocked, but he still knocked anyway. When the door didn't immediately open Lelouch ventured inside, it would be dangerous if he was caught wandering the halls, it would raise to many questions. Lelouch walked into Suzaku's room, it was pretty plain, almost like no one had lived in the room. There were a few items on the desk nearby but nothing truly distinguishable.

"Oh, you came earlier than I expected," Suzaku said. Lelouch turned to the source of the voice and nearly had a heart attack. Suzaku was dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel.

"You mind putting some clothes on?" Lelouch asked, he had clearly had enough of Suzaku toying with him.

"What's with that face? Didn't we used to bathe together when we were little? Or maybe, you're thinking of wanting to do something dirty?" The sly grin that Suzaku showed made Lelouch blush with anger.

"Of course not! I came for information!" Suzaku only chuckled as he told Lelouch to sit on the bed while he got dressed. He looked through his dresser before grabbing a set of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. When he emerged, he was wearing a pair of loose black striped white pants and holding a black tank in his hand. His hair was still wet and occasionally dripped small beads of water on the floor.

"You mind dressing properly?" Lelouch asked, pointing to Suzaku's tank. The sight of his friend's bare chest made him uncomfortable.

"I'm hot, so I don't want to. I'll put it on when I feel like it. Is it making you nervous?" Suzaku grinned. Lelouch's normal behavior was back in full swing now, mostly caused by his desire not to lose to Suzaku.

"Said the man who's perfectly fine with molesting people out in broad daylight."

"True, I didn't ask for permission but you were moaning so sweetly that I couldn't bring myself to stop." Suzaku walked over to Lelouch, the two stared at each other. Lelouch still clearly hated him for what he did but there was a sense of curiosity about him, that's why he came. Suzaku chuckled as he leaned over Lelouch, pressing him down into the bed. Lelouch didn't seem surprised by his actions, he simply stared up at Suzaku, waiting. "If I wanted to, I could. You're not that strong, it'd be easy."

"But you won't, you're not one to take advantage of a situation as serious as this one," Lelouch said. Suzaku could only laugh quietly, that might have been true if he was the old Suzaku but not this time. He had been driven mad by his need to see Lelouch, to have him by his side, to engrain himself so deeply into his body that he couldn't possibly live without him.

"You truly don't know anything," Suzaku said, removing himself from atop Lelouch and sitting next to him. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you know about my plans to attack the Chinese Federation?" Lelouch asked.

"Rather simplistic plan, attack China, win, and then establish it as the Union of Japan. You trick me to get your way though, to exile the Black Knights correct? You don't need to answer that. But while you're so busy putting a gun to Empress Tianzi's head, somebody else close to you dies. Would you like to take a guess who?"

"You're spouting things like they're going to happen without giving me an answer. How did you know about it? You, who hates everything I stand for talking down to me like you know everything. I don't need to be scolded by a coward like you!" Lelouch stood up to leave but Suzaku grabbed his arm, pulling him back, where he landed into Suzaku's embrace. He struggled at first, until Suzaku placed a hand on his neck, threatening to choke him until he passed out. Suzaku looked at the kiss mark he had placed on Lelouch, reminding him of his resolve. If he wanted to change the path Lelouch was going to take, then he would need to do it now, in this room.

"I'm not a coward, maybe, I was, back then but the me of now, is far from it. I'm selfish, if I find something that I love I don't want to let it go and get hurt. Lelouch, you are important to me, this path of yours, if you continue to take it more of those close to you will only come to their deaths or eventually hate you. I know this because it has happened before and I…I will not let it happen again." He licked the side of Lelouch's neck, feeling the trembling from the boy in his arms. His hands roamed downward, fingers teasing the hem of Lelouch's pants, threatening to continue their exploration. Lelouch's breath hitched when he realized what Suzaku wanted to do.

"Geass, is a truly extraordinary power indeed. You know, that if one has the right geass power they can rule the world. Not just the world really, time itself can become their slave. The things I've done for you Lelouch, the things I will do…all for the sake of peace. But even then, I'm still unhappy with a world of peace where you're not near me." Lelouch could only listen as Suzaku gripped him tighter, holding on to him as if he was going to disappear at any moment. Suzaku placed a kiss on Lelouch's hickey, tempted to make more than just one.

"I promise that a world of peace can be achieved, but we have to plan carefully. Exciting more war would only be stupid, we need to work together, gather the proper allies."

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Lelouch asked, no longer fighting Suzaku's hold, he was beginning to settle into the embrace.

"Because I'm selfish. I will help you sneak out of school so that you can parade as Zero, I'll even don the mask of Zero myself to not raise any suspicion. I know there are even those in the Knights that will help you as well, but we must be careful of what we ask of them. Lelouch, I'm not the enemy here."

"Then who is? Who should I hate then? You're the one that took everything away from me, memories, freedom, my life, Nunnally. I hate you!"

"I did take those away from you, but there's nothing we can do about the past. I want to meet with Kallen and Rolo, so that we can discuss what to do about the Chinese Federation. I also want you to meet with a few of my comrades as well, though it might take time to convince them. Two days at most. I understand your hatred Lelouch, but my loneliness far exceeds it."

"You said that, you wouldn't do this for free. What's your price?" Suzaku smirked, he pulled Lelouch closer to him as he moved back into the bed. With a simple movement Lelouch was on his back, facing Suzaku, a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You said that you hated me and before, I hated you too. I hated you so damn much that killing you was always on my mind. But Lelouch, you're so important to me, you're so special that I can't stand it. The very thoughts I have of you make me sick. There are so many things I want to do to this body of yours, I want to destroy it. I want to rebuild it from the ground up until it's to my liking, to the point that even my very touch is enough to make you fill with heat. But we're quite far from that, aren't we? So Lelouch, I want you to realize these feelings of mine and acknowledge that I have them. I love you. I love you. I love you so much that I hate it." Lelouch's eyes were wide and his cheeks were red, Suzaku's confession was a shock but it made Lelouch ache. Maybe he had loved Suzaku, when he was little and the two of them had spent their days outside playing together. Suzaku wasn't like Rolo, he couldn't manipulate him with affection, if anything it would end up with Suzaku having more power over Lelouch in the end. Suzaku released his grip on Lelouch's neck, waiting for Lelouch to harshly shove him away. But Lelouch was thinking, he didn't know how far Suzaku's deceit could go.

"You love me huh?" Lelouch chuckled. "Then prove it. If you love me so much and you really want me to trust you, then prove it to me. Right here and now, let me see how deep this love of yours goes."

The response was unexpected but Suzaku liked a challenge. He tried to think of a way to show Lelouch how much he cared for him. Sex was always an alternative but he wanted their first time to be more…not romantic but less like a bargaining chip. However, with Lelouch so sexually impaired sex might just be necessary. Despite Suzaku essentially committing treason, Lelouch still didn't believe him. Sex it was then.

"Proof? Even with my betrayal of Britannia you still remain unconvinced? Well then, I apologize for being so rough," Suzaku said. Before Lelouch could even question the statement further he found that his pants were being taken off. He tried to stop Suzaku from continuing but the glare told him otherwise. He watched as Suzaku undid the buttons of his pants and later his zipper. He felt hands on his thighs as he was pulled closer to Suzaku. He watched, holding his breath as Suzaku knelt down and kissed his unerected member, not releasing it from it's cotton confines.

Suzaku kissed and sucked through the fabric, pulling off the rest of Lelouch's pants in the process. Lelouch didn't think Suzaku would do something like this, kissing him to trick him, yes, but this. The traditional Suzaku was changing right in front of him and he didn't know what to do about it. Suzaku never acted like this, not even in front of a crush, so why was he acting like this now? What had changed him? His breath became heavy as he felt his cock rise to attention, the erection poking through the fabric. Suzaku lifted his head, breathing heavy as well.

He brought his lips to Lelouch's and they kissed, Lelouch letting Suzaku's tongue in without a fight. As they kissed Suzaku pushed his hand into Lelouch's underwear, grabbing hold of his aching member. Lelouch moaned, trembling while Suzaku caressed him, peeling back the foreskin and playing with the exposed tip that was already leaking pre-cum. To say it felt good wasn't doing it justice, it was incredible. Lelouch moaned into Suzaku's mouth. Being kissed like this, being touched like this, it was more stimulation than what he was used to.

"When did you learn to do this?" Lelouch gasped between moans. Suzaku only smirked in response, kissing Lelouch gently as he continued. Lelouch wasn't used to getting a hand job and the fact that Suzaku was good at this was not helping him stay in control. He felt his stomach twist in knots and butterflies begin to rise, he was going to cum soon.

Lelouch tried to separate from Suzaku's kiss, it was making him lose the remnants of his self control but when he tried Suzaku put his full weight into him causing him to crash down into the bed. Suzaku added more pressure to the head of his cock and Lelouch twitched as he felt it, he was cumming. In an instant a wave of pleasure washed over his entire body, he accidentally bit down onto Suzaku's lip in the midst of it as he came in thick white bursts, covering Suzaku's hand.

Suzaku smiled, separating their kiss, blood dripping from his lip where Lelouch had bit him. He lifted his semen covered hand and showed it to Lelouch, who immediately felt embarrassed. Suzaku chuckled as he licked his hand clean in front of Lelouch, a bitter taste.

"You, you didn't have to…it wasn't…I'm sorry about your…that's why you shouldn't have…" Suzaku tried his best to stifle a laugh, kissing Lelouch on the cheek, before kissing him again. Suzaku was pleased to find out that Lelouch didn't know how to properly kiss, which meant Suzaku had time to teach him the proper techniques. A gentle kiss on Lelouch's cheek and Suzaku began placing his head between the boys legs. Lelouch immediately grabbed him, trying to stop him. "Wait, you don't…"

Suzaku batted his hands away and licked the flaccid member, cleaning it fully. Lelouch moaned, biting his fingers to try and stifle his cries. Most of his energy was kept on trying to keep himself from getting erect again. Suzaku peeled back the foreskin again, licking the tip and running his tongue through the slit of his cock. He then licked up the length of it, occasionally letting his fingers brush up against Lelouch's balls, which only served to make his friend twitch and moan. Once Suzaku had finished, he licked his lips. Lelouch was panting, face red, hair a mess from a combination of sweat and exhaustion.

"Your stamina sucks," Suzaku said, wiping his mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you! We can't all be athletic freaks!" Lelouch shouted. Lelouch was clearly embarrassed and his outburst was mostly fueled by his need to not lose to Suzaku, which only made him appear cuter.

"Don't cry, I'll be sure to train you properly," Suzaku said, kissing Lelouch gently on his forehead. His hands roamed upward, sliding under his clothes until he was grazing his nipples. "I'll take care of you and gently rock you to sleep."

Suzaku's fingers rubbed into Lelouch's nipples making him moan and pant. Suzaku grinned, kissing Lelouch as he continued to play with his chest, feeling the nipples harden under his touch. Lelouch was amazingly sensitive when it came to his chest, Suzaku thought it was rather cute. He wondered if he had done enough to prove his feelings for Lelouch were true, probably not, knowing Lelouch. But the rest of the night was filled with Lelouch's moans as Suzaku teased his nipples, making him cum again and again, until Lelouch was almost asleep in his bed. He had changed the comforter before he crawled into bed with Lelouch, the boy staring lazily at him as sleep began to overtake him.

"That was, unnecessary," Lelouch muttered, one of his eyes was beginning to shut. He was feeling completely exhausted and amazingly relaxed, the way Suzaku kissed and touched him had a power that not even he could figure out.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who came three times just from some light nipple play," Suzaku said, pulling Lelouch closer into him.

"I have to…go back to Rolo. I said I'd be back."

"It's late, I'll wake you up early. Lelouch, it's okay to let your guard down around me sometimes. Haven't I been paying close attention to you lately?"

"Pervert."

"That's right, if Lelouch is involved, then I don't mind becoming a pervert. As long as you enjoy yourself."

"I still…I still hate you." Lelouch was to tired to continue the conversation. He hadn't planned for the night to turn out the way it did. He hadn't planned for Suzaku to be in love with him. He hadn't planned to fall asleep next to him either, the sound of his breathing only serving to calm his already tired body. He still hated him. It'd be a long time before he'd let Suzaku touch him again. For now, he'd listen to Suzaku, find out what he knew until he decided that he wasn't necessary anymore. Lelouch glanced up at Suzaku, he was staring at him again, running his fingers though his scalp trying to calm him even further. Lelouch finally surrendered, closing his eyes as sleep overtook him.

He didn't know if Suzaku was his enemy or not, but until that time when he knew for sure, he'd use him to the best of his ability. For the sake of Nunnally. For the sake of a world full of peace. For now, he would trust Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

 **A/N: Updates based on reviews. So please leave some, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** No sexy times in this, just some awkward after sexy times and I suppose what Suzaku considers dirty talk. And I guess maybe sexy times the light version. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Since Code GEass isn't as popular as it used to be I don't really mind not getting any. But they are good reminders to keep going.

 **Chapter 3**

Lelouch woke up feeling heavy and strangely sweet. Something was touching his lips, he opened his eyes and scowled. Suzaku was groping him in his sleep and now that he had been caught he was innocently smiling at him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"Waking you up of course," Suzaku answered with a kiss to his temple.

"Get off me!" Lelouch tried to kick him off but that only played into Suzaku's trap. He grabbed Lelouch's foot easily and pulled him closer to him, giving his cheek a tender kiss. The memories of last night had begun to slowly come back to him and made his cheeks go red. Once Suzaku let him go, Lelouch slipped out of bed, looking around for his pants and underwear. Suzaku tilted his head, admiring the curves and lines of Lelouch's body. He certainly was skinny, but he somehow managed to look fit, even if he didn't have any strength to speak of.

"If you're looking for your pants, I folded them and put them on the back of the chair. I put your underwear in with the laundry to clean later though," Suzaku piped up.

"And why would you do that? Planning to jerk off to them?"

"Well if you want to sneak back into your room with pre-cum covered underwear I can give them back to you."

"When did you learn to talk like that? Use a filter!"

"You started it."

"I didn't ask for you to do any of that!"

"Since my act of treason wasn't enough to convince you, sex was the next best thing. Besides, from how much you were moaning, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself to the fullest. And you even fell asleep after cumming, it was indeed the height of cute." Lelouch glared at Suzaku and put his pants back on angrily. It was around four in the morning, no one would be up yet until about six, that's when the breakfast staff began to prepare the mornings breakfast. Suzaku yawned as he stretched, getting up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Lelouch didn't bother with saying goodbye, he quickly headed for the door.

"Lelouch, once I've gotten the members from the Knights on my side I'll contact you," Suzaku called from his bathroom.

"Alright," Lelouch replied, opening the door.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't come back here, to my room that is."

"And why's that?" Suzaku spit his toothpaste into the sink and walked out of the bathroom, placing a hand on the door, closing it quietly.

"You honestly don't think I'd forget did you? The taste of your skin, the scent of your body, and even those intoxicating moans of pleasure you make? Don't forget that I love you, but even if I love you I'm not going to play the maid in waiting. There are so many things that I want to do to you. This cute body of yours, I want to destroy it from the inside out until it screams that it belongs to me and me only. I want your voice raw from moaning my name so much. Lelouch, I may love you but don't take me for a fool if you give me even the slightest chance to love you properly, then I'll take it." Lelouch's face instantly turned red, he turned his back to Suzaku, trying to hide the embarrassment but Suzaku could easily see the red beginning to light up his ears. He gently kissed the back of Lelouch's neck, causing the boy to turn slightly to face him. Their lips connected instantly, tongues exploring each other's mouths until Suzaku took a step back.

"After all, last night, didn't I love you so gently to the point that you even fell asleep lying next to me? Don't come back here, if I see you at my door, I'll make sure to take my time rebuilding this body of yours until my touch is the only one you react to. Understand?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch didn't answer, he simply opened the door and left, slamming it behind him. Suzaku smirked, a flustered Lelouch wasn't bad either but at least he warned him. Even though Suzaku did love him he was not a toy and if Lelouch tried to toy with him then he'd make sure that Lelouch would learn a lesson to not do it again.

Suzaku ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, maybe now he might take him seriously. He wanted Lelouch to look at him, to truly look at him and see that Suzaku wanted him, that his confession wasn't a lie. Then once Lelouch relinquished his control over to Suzaku, he'd make sure to drive Lelouch mad.

Maybe he should have made his move slower, reestablished their friendship first but that would have only wasted time. Suzaku wanted more than friendship. He didn't have much time either, if he moved to slow there would be no way of stopping Zero Requiem. Distracting Lelouch with his feelings would give him enough time to initiate his plan, he just needed the players to agree to join.

He glanced down at his watch, he was late. He was going to meet with Villetta and the other supervisors that had put the camera's around the school. Not to mention he needed to speak with Gino and Anya. Those two were the only Knights of the Round that he could trust. He just hoped that he could sway them to help in Lelouch's plan. Now that he thought about it, he would even need to get Schneizel involved in this. It was absolutely necessary that Schneizel be on board. He certainly had a busy day ahead of him.

* * *

Suzaku had found Rolo by himself, waiting for Lelouch to get out of class. His meeting with Villetta was the longest meeting he had ever been involved in, it was utterly ridiculous. They were just spying on one person, why it had to take two hours to discuss was beyond him.

"Rolo, might I have a word with you," Suzaku said. Rolo looked at the classroom Lelouch was sitting in until he slowly nodded. Suzaku led Rolo to a part of the Academy that wasn't under surveillance.

"I trust that Lelouch has talked to you about what I discussed," Suzaku said.

"Yes, he has," Rolo answered.

"And what are your feelings on that?"

"As long as Lelouch is okay with it, then so am I."

"You're such a good friend to Lelouch, Rolo. Willing to do absolutely anything, aren't you? What do you know about Schneizel?"

"Lelouch's older brother?"

"That's the one."

"Ah well, I had heard he was infatuated with pretty young boys, but that's a family secret. That's why he keeps that girly looking fellow by his side, though I don't think that they're lovers. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how to lure my prey and I think you might have just given me the perfect bait. Do you love Lelouch, Rolo?"

"Y-yes."

"Good boy." Suzaku smiled and let Rolo get back to what he was doing, telling him to meet up with him later. Rolo's geass was useful, he would need it when he talked to Gino and Anya, maybe even get a private meeting with Schneizel. Rolo, however, was also stupid. Even though he was absolutely devoted to Lelouch, Suzuka didn't like the way he stuck to him. Like a bug, but he was necessary. In truth, Suzaku had already planned to pique Schneizel's interest in him. Schneizel was known to like young boys but he was also known to love them cruelly, treating them like toys until they finally broke, but that was a family secret. Rolo was sturdy enough, he was sure that Schneizel would make use of him.

Suzaku went back to his dorm and changed into his Knight of Rounds outfit. There were some terrorists making trouble that needed to be taken care of. Although, everyone was still looking for the Black Knights they had yet to surface. Which is what the meeting at the Britannia military base was about. Suzaku sighed, of course they wouldn't surface until later. They had to think of a strategy on how to be legally exiled. Once everything was done, Suzaku stopped Anya and Gino.

"Suzaku, haven't seen you in ages," Gino smiled, giving him a hug.

"We go to the same school," Suzaku said.

"But even then, it's been ages."

"Gino, I don't think he likes that," Anya said, taking a picture of the two. Gino shrugged as he let Suzaku go and followed him into an empty room. Once they were seated Suzaku walked over to Anya and asked to hold her camera.

"Are you going to give it back?" she asked.

"Of course, but this is sensitive information and I don't want you taking a picture of it," Suzaku said. Anya reluctantly gave him her camera and waited for him to talk.

"I know we've been looking for the Black Knights and Zero and I think I might have found something. I know exactly what their plan is, however, I need to know who's side you two are on. Tell me honestly, do you fight for the sake of Britannia or are you fighting for the sake of world peace?" The question left the room silent. Anya's face was devoid of emotion so it was impossible for him to tell what she was thinking. Gino, however, showed his concern on his face. Anya and Gino exchanged glances before unisonly answering, "World peace."

"I'm tired of a world full of nothing but discrimination. The Brittanian Empire is only enforcing it, despite knowing all this I'm fighting because I simply can't allow others to suffer at the hands of the Black Knights and Zero. I can't say that I approve of their methods but I do understand them," Gino answered.

"World peace, Britannia, if there's fighting in this world I'd like to stop it," Anya answered.

"I know that the Black Knights are moving, however, I also know that the goals of Zero, though it may not look like it, is the same as mine. A world of peace instead of war. I might have a way to contact Zero before his first move, however, I would like for the three of us to meet with him if possible," Suzaku stated.

"You're proposing treason, you are aware of that."

"Not treason, a production. The world is going to be our stage, with the corporation of the Black Knights and Zero I know that we can have a world where fighting is not necessary. I would someday like to see the end of the use of the Knightmare frames."

" I don't know Suzaku, that sounds risky," Gino said.

"Not even if Prince Schneizel were on board with it?" he asked.

"Let me get this straight, you want Anya and me along with Prince Schneizel to meet with the Black Knights and try to reach a solution together? Then afterwards are we going to hold hands and pass out rainbow necklaces made of love?"

"I understand your skepticism but think of it Gino, the Black Knights are not our true enemy. I want you to think long and hard just how this war started and who is to blame, if your answer is the Black Knights and Zero then I will turn over the information I have to Bismarck and that will be the end of it. But I would like to try, I want to try and create the peace that Euphemia sought after."

"Oh, so it's that huh?" Anya asked. "Well, I'll make my decision after Gino does, until then I'll see you two around. Camera please."

Suzaku handed her the camera and she waved goodbye to the both of them. Gino got up from his seat and patted Suzaku on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school." Suzaku watched him go and eased into his chair. Once the room had been cleared Rolo appeared from one of the hidden corners in the room.

"What would you have done if they had disagreed with you?" he asked.

"That's where your geass comes in handy. Despite that I care for them I will not let them get in my way. I need the key players to get on board with this or else tragedy after tragedy will just keep happening," Suzaku answered.

"How are you going to get Prince Schneizel to help you?" Suzaku glanced at Rolo, he was certainly a beauty in his own right. A wicked smile crossed Suzaku's features, he gently ran his fingers through Rolo's hair.

"You're good at being a spy, give him a little message for me. You know Lelouch is a skeptic when it comes to acts of affection, if you successfully do this, I'm sure that he'll accept you as his cute little brother," Suzaku smiled, trying his best to reign in his emotions. Two birds with one stone, Schneizel would definitely have fun with Rolo. In the meantime, Suzaku would have time to prepare a way to save Lelouch when Jeremiah resurfaced and attacked Ashford Academy. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, Rolo watched as the ink disappeared.

"Can't be to careful with things like treason. I'm just setting up a meeting, no need to worry. Oh, also, you should wear this as well," Suzaku said as he pulled out a metal bracelet that was garnished with different colored lights.

"What is it?" Rolo asked, extending his arm.

"Oh, just something for us to keep track of each other. I'm sure Lelouch would be happy to know that you;re cooperating with me. I'll be sure to tell him."

"Oh, well…ok." Suzaku could hardly contain the smile that was threatening to emerge on his face. Rolo was more than stupid, he was a damn fool. That bracelet was possibly the worst thing he could have put on.

"Let's do our best."

 **A/N:** I hope you like it, despite the no sexy times. Sidenote: I would be very scared for Rolo in the next chapter. I would also be scared for Lelouch as well. Opinions are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Yay I updated!_

 **Chap 4**

Rolo pointed the gun at Shirley and was about to shoot. She already knew to much about Lelouch already, it would be a blessing to Lelouch to get rid of her. Not to mention she was determined to find Nunnally, the bane of his existence, the only sibling that Lelouch needed was him. Rolo was about to pull the trigger when a hand grabbed his wrist harshly.

"Rolo, just what do you think you're doing?" Suzaku asked. Rolo didn't even have time to respond before a needle was jabbed into his neck and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Suzaku stared at Shirley, the geass was already starting to lose its effect. As her sense of time came back he had stashed Rolo's unconscious body behind one of the metal beams.

"Suzaku? But wasn't I just talking to Rolo?" Shirley asked herself.

"Yes, you were. But he had to excuse himself for a bit, were you talking about something important?" Suzaku asked her. He already knew what she wanted to say, had found out by rooting through the surveillance cameras. After Jeremiah had attacked the school Shirley somehow had gotten all of her memories back and had asked or rather begged for Suzaku to forgive Lelouch. Of course Suzaku would forgive him, he'd forgive him again and again.

But Rolo, he was another story.

Suzaku had been in a considerably bad mood after the events with China. Not to mention the fact that Lelouch had unwittingly set himself up with a numerous amounts of dates in that time. Even though Suzaku knew it was someone masquerading as Lelouch, it still pissed him off.

"Well I guess, but…I suppose I can talk to him about it later. I was going to find Lelouch but…" Shirley began.

"It might be best to keep your memories a secret from Lelouch. He only did what he did because he cared for you deeply Shirley, he wants to protect you. If you truly want to help him, then support him while he is here. Be there for him and protect his heart. And then in time, you should tell him that your memories have returned," Suzaku suggested.

"I didn't think about how this would affect Lelouch, I guess you're right."

"I'll look for Rolo and bring him to you later, ok?"

"Okay." Shirley was still a bit confused but left without any more prodding. Suzaku would have to deal with that later, he looked down at Rolo. It looked like he would have to put his plan into action much sooner.

* * *

Rolo woke up with his arms pinned behind him with a metal cuff. He stared up into the cold eyes of Schneizel, who was currently rifling through something in a metal case that had been set on the table. The room Rolo had been trapped in was easily soundproof and there was only one way out, a metal door that only took a single fingerprint.

"You're probably wondering why you're here and why your geass doesn't work," Schneizel said, breaking the silence. "What a pretty bracelet, you really shouldn't have put it on."

The thought finally clicked in Rolo's head. Suzaku, he had done this to him. This started because of Shirley, it was all Shirley's fault. He should have shot her quicker. Schneizel looked down at him and grabbed his hair harshly, pulling him up by it. Rolo had heard stories about Schneizel, the secret of the Brittanian rulers that no one talked about, he had a habit of destroying his lovers from the inside out.

"Oh, don't be scared, let's have a little bit of fun. You might even learn to enjoy it," Schneizel said. Rolo heard something snap, like medicine from it's plastic confines. He turned to see what exactly Schneizel was doing and he suddenly had a tongue in his mouth. He felt something push its way down his throat and Schneizel quickly used his hand to cover Rolo's mouth, the force of it pushing him down into the chair.

"Swallow it," he ordered. Rolo did as he was told, knowing if he didn't Schneizel would keep his mouth covered until he did.

"Wh-what was that?" Rolo asked, he suddenly felt hot. His body was on fire and his heart rate was beginning to speed up.

"Just a little drug to help you have fun. Don't worry, I try not to break my things the first time." Schneizel grabbed Rolo by his neck and slammed him down to the ground. "I hope you didn't think of running away, that hurts my feelings."

Schneizel tore his pants off, the remaining shred of fabric falling loosely to the floor. Next he grabbed something else from the briefcase, something in a bottle. Rolo heard the lid click open and close and he felt the wet intrusion of fingers into the tight ring of muscles that were now facing Schneizel.

"St-stop! Pl-please, please, please!" Rolo cried. He was feeling good even though he didn't want to feel good. He gritted his teeth, not wanting the moans to escape his lips.

"Stop? But you're sucking my fingers in so greedily. Makes me wonder if you're a virgin or not. Since you don't like my fingers lets try this next," Schneizel teased. Rolo looked back at something that was as big as a lemon in Schneizel's hand. Without any warning Schneizel pushed it into Rolo, making the young boy throw his head back as his body was flooded with a surge of electrical pleasure.

"How about this, if you make sure not to cum and not moan, then we'll stop. But if you lose, then I get to have my fun. Won't that be great?" Schneizel smiled, turning the vibrator on to max. Rolo couldn't even answer, he clenched his teeth together, just what was this feeling? He felt so good, he wanted to cum, to scream, to let everyone know how good he was feeling. He'd never felt like this before, his body was acting on it's own. He looked at the clock, it was only half past ten, he'd have to endure an agonizing five and a half hours of this if he wanted it to stop.

"Do your best," Schneizel cooed, kissing Rolo sweetly on his forehead.

* * *

Rolo's eyes were blown wide with fear and exhaustion, he tried to reach the door, his hand finding a place on the doorknob. In the hours that had passed Schneizel thought it would be fun to uncuff him and order him to stroke his aching cock in time with the vibrator. Another hand, much larger than his gently grabbed his outstretched hand and harshly placed it on the floor. Schneizel was on top of him, eyes full of sadistic pleasure and intrigue. There was something in his hand, a device that he had pushed all the way up to ten. The buzzing inside of Rolo's body grew louder and he tried to stifle the sounds he made by biting his hand.

"Now, now, that's cheating," Schneizel laughed. He grabbed Rolo's hips and pulled them closer to him. His cum soaked underwear rubbing into him. Schneizel smoothly slipped his fingers through the fabric, pushing the vibrator in deeper. Rolo would have screamed but he managed to control himself by covering his mouth.

"You're doing so well, now here comes the real fun," Schneizel cooed into his ear. Rolo heard something unzip and without any warning he felt something hard plunge into him. Rolo couldn't take it anymore, he let out an earth shattering moan, dripping cum all over the floor, and fell limp. Schneizel smirked, picking Rolo up by his hair, he had fainted. He laughed, letting go of his new toy, listening to the head crash into the floor with a thud. He turned off the vibrator and removed himself from Rolo. He checked his watch.

"Four hours, that's a record. I think I've just bought a treasure," Schneizel laughed.

* * *

Lelouch had been looking for Rolo for the past three hours. He had something he wanted to talk to him about. He had just come back from checking on the G Train deliveries but had noticed that Shirley was acting strange. He wanted to know if something had happened. Not to mention that he wanted to tell him about Jeremiah. Instead of Rolo, Lelouch found Suzaku sitting in his room, and on his bed no less.

"What are you doing in here?" Lelouch snarled.

"Were you looking for someone? You look rather frazzled," Suzaku asked, he was staring up at the ceiling. Leaning into Lelouch's overstuffed pillow.

"You did something didn't you?" Lelouch growled. "Where is he? Where's Rolo?"

"Oh, him, he's currently spending some buddy buddy time with Schneizel. I wonder if he's already been broken in already," Suzaku said, not even looking at Lelouch.

"Schneizel? Why would you be talking to Schneizel? What have you done?" Suzaku's eyes were angry when he got up and stood in front of Lelouch. He stared down at him, this pathetic thing that could control him so easily if he exploited his love.

"Your favorite pawn almost killed Shirley today, if I hadn't been there. She would have died today, in fact, today would have most certainly would have been her death, so I sold him to Schneizel," Suzaku said. He didn't expect Lelouch to slap him harshly across the cheek but he did know some form of violence was going to happen. Lelouch glared at him with an anger that Suzaku hadn't seen since he shot him.

"You're lying! I just saw her!" Lelouch shouted.

"I have never lied to you Lelouch. Not once, and the fact that you find that thing more important than your friends just shows how low you have truly sunk. But don't worry, I'm here to help you out of the water," Suzaku said, touching his stinging cheek. Lelouch took a step back when he saw Suzaku's eyes shift to something dark. Suzaku grabbed his arm and pulled Lelouch into him, crashing Lelouch into his chest and lifting his head up so that he could kiss him. Lelouch felt something slide into his mouth, Suzaku pushing it far down his throat until he swallowed it.

"What…what was that?" Lelouch asked.

"I am very tired of hearing your mouth," Suzaku said. Lelouch felt all the air leave his body in one foul swoop, Suzaku had punched him hard in his solar plexus. The pain radiated throughout his chest and he fell over, but Suzaku caught him before he hit the ground. Lelouch didn't weigh much, it was easy to throw him on the bed, gag him with a piece of cloth, and tie his hands to the bedpost.

"You really do enjoy testing me, don't you?"

* * *

Suzaku sat in the desk chair reading while Lelouch's moans filled the room. He had tied his wrist together and bound them to the bed as well and watched him nonchalantly through the corner of his eye. Lelouch was struggling with the effects of the drug, he kept twisting and moving his legs in an effort to try and calm his body that was beginning to flood with a wave of heat. Despite how much he wanted to stop it, he couldn't, he wanted to cum. He wanted someone to help him cum. It was as simple as that.

Suzaku listened to Lelouch moan for awhile until he heard something rather unusual against the cloth gag. Lelouch was moaning his name. He dropped the book he was reading and looked behind him, Lelouch was looking straight him, cheeks red, eyes glazed over with lust and tears, and he moaned out his name again. The sound covered up by the cloth gag that was currently in his mouth.

Suzaku walked over to him and looked down, letting the book drop on the ground as he loomed over him. He straddled Lelouch, still looking down at him with anger in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed the gag, removing it effortlessly.

"Suzaku. Suzaku. Suzaku," Lelouch repeated, again and again.

"What?"

"P-Please Suzaku, please."

"Please what? Do you want me to help you? What exactly do you want me to do? I should just leave you here until it wears off, watch you suffer the pain of unfulfilled pleasure. You're so wrapped up in your vengeance you're making excuses for someone who tried to kill your friend. Do they mean that little to you?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, but please, please, touch me. Even if it's just for a little bit, please love me, just for a little while."

"Love? I wonder if you even know what that means." Suzaku knelt down and kissed Lelouch, slightly surprised at how receptive Lelouch was. He allowed Suzaku's tongue inside without hesitation and even returned the favor to Suzaku, kissing him with everything he had. His hips even began to buck up as well, the kiss only further pushing him into pleasure.

"You're so eager, so wanting, I wonder if it's me you really want or if anyone will do," Suzaku said, shoving a finger in Lelouch's mouth. The Brittanian sucked on the digit as Suzaku pressed it down on his tongue. While Lelouch was distracted he shoved his hand down the boy's pants, sending a shiver up Lelouch's spine.

Lelouch would never admit it but he loved the way that Suzaku touched him. It sparked a love he had developed when he had first met Suzaku, during that time, Suzaku was his only friend and his only love. Despite what he was feeling, Lelouch was completely aware of what was happening, he had just no control of stopping himself from voicing his horny side. Whatever Suzaku had given him Lelouch knew that it only seemed to calm when Suzaku touched him.

Every cell in his body was working in overtime. Suzaku touched his hardening length, freeing it from the confines of his underwear and began to massage the base. It wasn't enough, Suzaku was teasing him, waiting for him to want it, beg for it. And Lelouch would beg, whatever drug he was on would make him beg for anything as long as his body was satisfied.

"Not like that, don't touch me like that," Lelouch moaned, jolting as Suzaku rubbed up and down the length of his dick.

"Then how should I touch you?" Suzaku asked.

"Like last time, do what you did last time."

"Last time, I don't really remember."

"You're lying, that's a lie."

"Then tell me what to do." Lelouch's mind was working a mile a minute, he couldn't control himself. Lelouch didn't want to say it, if he did, then he'd truly admit that he needed him. Instead of giving Suzaku what he wanted he bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood, enough for it to drip down his lip to the bottom of his chin. Whatever composure he had left, he glared with all his might at Suzaku. He'd suffer this alone if he had to. But the action only made Suzaku smile, a sadistic smile that showed the darkness lying deep in his heart.

"A display like that, will only prove to turn me on," Suzaku smirked. He wrapped his hand around Lelouch's neck and pressed him deeper into the bed with his full weight. As Lelouch struggled to breathe, Suzaku ripped open Lelouch's shirt, the buttons flying off and landing loudly on the ground. His hands moved on their own accord, exploring Lelouch's chest, making the boy moan loudly with each movement.

He ripped apart Lelouch's pants, almost tearing his boxer briefs apart in the process. Lelouch only stared up at him, eyes wide and drool beginning to leak down the side of his mouth. The two stared at each other for a moment, none of them saying a word.

Without warning Suzaku reached out, towards Lelouch, making him cringe, waiting for the assault to continue. But instead he felt the bonds around his wrists loosen as they dropped down. Suzaku moved away from him, sitting on the corner of the bed, staring at him.

"W-What are you doing?" Lelouch asked, breaking his wrists completely free and standing up on the bed. This had to be a trick, it had to be. Suzaku wouldn't give up like this.

"I'm letting you go," Suzaku said. "I thought that was quite obvious. I'm already tired of this, wanting you, loving you, even going this far to bind you. If the world was perfect, I could take my time, I wouldn't need to drug you, blackmail you to accept my affection. So I give, I'm giving you up."

Lelouch could hear the sadness in his voice, he reminded him of a broken man. He looked at his eyes, stared deep inside them, they were truly sad. He really had given up, whatever fate that he was trying to outrun had caught up with him and he succumbed to it.

"Giving me up? After you do all the things that you've done to me? You think I'd just simply forget it? How dare you?" Lelouch lunged at him, his anger overriding the effects of the drug he had been given. His hands wrapped around Suzaku's throat, threatening to kill him. But not once had Suzaku moved, he only stared upward at the eyes of the person he loved most. If this made Lelouch happy, he'd proudly be killed by him. But something wet was falling on his cheek, tears, Lelouch was crying. Suzaku wanted to kiss him, love his tears away. But that would only push him away, instead he only brushed the tears away from his face.

"Are you crying for me? Happy of my death or sad?" Suzaku asked.

"Shut up! You say you love me after all the things you've done and then you give up like this? How dar you! What even gives you the right? Going so far as to try and get the Knights of Round on my side and even enlisting Schneizel, selling Rolo, protecting Shirley, all for my sake…and then you just give up! You'd even go so far as to let me kill you to sate my hatred for you! Do you love me so little to give up so easily? I don't get you, I don't get what's making you love me so much!" Lelouch screamed. It had dawned on him like an idea given to him by angels. Somewhere deep inside, Lelouch still loved him, he still wanted to be with him. He was just afraid, he was afraid of getting hurt and maybe even doubted that he deserved this love. Suzaku had forgotten to look at Lelouch, he was so busy with himself and protecting his love that he never once looked into his eyes. And his eyes were fragile.

"Lelouch, I love you," Suzaku said, rising from the bed to cradle Lelouch's cheeks in his hands. He kissed the tears away and Lelouch settled, his grip releasing form Suzaku's neck. He let Suzaku overpower him, lay on top of him as Suzaku took the remainder of his clothes off.

"I love you," Suzaku said, this time saying it directly into his ear. Lelouch watched as Suzaku took off his jacket and undershirt and then later unbuttoning his pants. Suzaku whispered his declaration into Lelouch's ear throughout the entire night. He never stopped, not once.

Not when he placed more hickeys on his neck. Not when he rubbed his erect cock against Lelouch's aching cock, the friction making his love cry out in lust. Lelouch reached out, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he brought their lips together. Kissing, grinding against one another until they both came together. Lelouch panting each time their lips separated.

Suzaku gently placed a hand on the middle of Lelouch's back, lifting him up easily. He really didn't weigh much of anything. Suzaku kissed him, a small distraction of what would happen next. Without noticing, Suzaku teased Lelouch's entrance with a finger, before gently pushing it inside. Lelouch jolted at the intrusion, his nails digging into Suzaku's shoulder.

"What are you doing? St-Stop it," Lelouch demanded. Although Suzaku found it hard to believe him by the way his cheeks flushed red and lust filled his eyes. The drug would have worn off by now but Lelouch was caught in the after orgasm bliss from earlier. Another finger pushed into him, the two inside moving back and forth like scissors.

"Can you hear it, Lelouch? The sounds that you're making from sucking my fingers in," Suzaku smiled, kissing his neck to calm him down.

Lelouch buried his face into Suzaku, he didn't want to hear it. The squelching, sucking sound of his ass being toyed with by Suzaku. Another finger shoved into him and Lelouch had to try hard not to bite his lip again. It was starting to feel good, sending small tingles throughout his body.

"I don't, I don't want this," Lelouch said between gasps.

"Liar," Suzaku replied. He moved his fingers around, searching for that bundle of nerves that would send Lelouch over the edge. Once he had found it, Lelouch let out a guttural moan, his cock cumming easily. He slumped downward, trying to regain the movement in his legs that felt like jello.

"You're really sensitive aren't you? I only touched it once and you're already tired?We'll have to work on that," Suzaku said, kissing Lelouch gently on the cheek, making his way down to this neck and sucking on the tender skin.

"Pervert," Lelouch groaned, relaxing into the hickey that Suzaku was giving him.

"That's right, I'm just a lovesick pervert." Suzaku kissed him again, his tongue slipping into Lelouch's mouth easily. Once he felt Lelouch begin to relax into the kiss he proceeded to make a trail of kisses down to his lower abdomen. The drug had worked better than he thought, a drug that incited arousal cleverly disguising a another that forced the consumer to speak truth. He stared down at the sleeping face of Lelouch, one eye slightly open to try and scare away his exhaustion, it was cruel to toy with him this way but he couldn't take any more chances. Especially not with Jeremiah running around with his uncontrollable servitude to Lelouch. A little more of a push and Lelouch's heart would be completely his.

 _ **A/N:** I did have this go differently in my head but I was feeling the lazy disease pretty bad so I wrapped it up with this. Thanks for the reviews appreciate it. Getting ready to wrap it up, though I must warn you no sexy times for the next couple of chapters. More like really cute light sexy times…if I had to put a name to it. Please review!_


End file.
